One Life To Live
by britishtwat
Summary: The Doctor realises something at Bad Wolf Bay, with the human self at his side. Leaving him with Rose starts the events that change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

She was stood there on that beach., the beach where, some years ago, on the worst day of her life, The Doctor had faded, quite literally, from her life. She looked around, to see Donna stood by the TARDIS. She gazed into the brown eyes of the Doctor next to her, then looked round to see him. The other one.

She was stood in Bad Wolf Bay..again

He was snapping her heart….again

He was saying goodbye…..again

He refused to say those words…again.

"He needs you' he said.

She wanted to throat punch him, honest to God, because it wasn't him, and he didn't need her. He didn't need her like she needed the real him.

But this was her chance, to have a real life with him, a human Doctor, the same in every physical aspect, same memories, he could stay with her forever, the tenth doctor, point two.

"I 've only got one life to live, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you."

He so wanted it…she could see it in his eyes. He wanted to be with her so badly. She reached out her hand and felt his chest. One heart beat under her hand. One human heart and she felt like crying. He was for her. That one heart meant what should have been impossible. That The Doctor, could be with her forever and ever.

The way he looked at her while she was doing this made her heart swell up, a new face full of curiosity, intriguing awe, and love. The love. Her emotions were all jumbled up and the real him could see it on her face.

'I am him' the words were tinted with jealously and regret, that he couldn't be with her.

"That's me when we first met."

He knew what he meant, that new Doctor. The one that was looking at her with a pained expression, the hurt in his eyes, the haunting look of death. The one he always had.

"Alright, both of you answer me this. When I last stood on this beach on the worst day of my life…what was the last thing you said to me?"

The Doctor looked at her with something like fear, and more regret.

"Does it need saying?"

YESS! YES IT DOES! She so wanted to scream at him, he needed to say it aloud. Had never said it before …because words had power. Because you could not unsay them. Once uttered you could not take them back …not ever. Ever and she didn't care, he nearly said them before. He looked at her. It was all there in his eyes.

His eyes begged her to understand, he couldn't say it because he wasn't human. It was a real; struggle, an internal struggle to say those words. She felt his pain so badly and she wanted to make it go away.

The other Doctor however leaned closer to her, and took her arm. She was scared so so scared now that this was about to happen. She felt his breath against her face and held still as he whispered the words she had waited so long to hear.

"Rose Tyler … I love you." It was like a punch to her heart. Everything she ever wanted was here right now.

He drew back to stare at her and she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and kissed him, she kissed him hard and long, she didn't notice the Doctor slip away until the TARDIS door slammed shut.

The Doctor slipped his human hand into Rose's and they looked at each other.

It was the first day of forever.

He had one life to live, and he was living it with her.

**Next chapter up soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**O N E L I F E T O L I V E**

**A meta-crisis Time Lord Ten/Rose story**

**Contains snippets of Ten and Ten.5 with Rose**

**Chapter two.**

She looks away, the TARDIS has gone. Leaving her and Jackie stranded in Bad Wolf Bay, Norway, Parallel Universe. Oh, and shes with him.

He returns to staring at the sand and there both startled by Jackie clapping her hands sharply.

'Right then. Phoned your dad, should be here in about, oh a few days, so I took the easier route. Taxi to the capital, then plane. Its all sorted, amazing how many strings you can pull when your Torchwood.' she smiled.

They didn't respond, not him, nor Rose. He needs a name, but she cant give him one, not yet. He cant be the Doctor, because he's not, he's someone else.

It's a good hour before the taxi drives up, and Rose and Jackie start to walk down the beach, letting her fingers slip from his.

Its only when she walks halfway she realises shes forgotten something.

Him.

He's just stood there, an unfathomable expression on his face, she runs back over and rubs his arm.

'Whats wrong?' she asks him.

'I-I can come too, right? Im allowed?'

She feels so sorry for him in that instant she feels like crying, she takes his hand., and pulls his head up, he's been staring at the sand for too long.

'Why would you not?'

'Im-Im not him, not really.'

She cant answer that, she just closes her eyes and looks away, sighing loudly.

'No, your not. It doesn't mean I don't love you though.'

Big, earnest brown eyes look at her. Hopeful, brown eyes. She smiles his returning on is tentative, like he was trying it out.

Rose realises something. Years ago he had said something, and he was wrong.

'_Look at you, living a life day after day, one adventure I can never have.'_

He was wrong on so many levels. Keeping their hands entwined, they walk up the beach and in a typical Doctor-ish way he scuffs his Converse, getting them all sandy.

They sit in the back together, and he must have been exhausted, because he's asleep only five minutes in. She takes a letter out of her pocket. He gave it to her before they were dropped off, to be opened when he was gone. And she was alone.

_Dear Rose Tyler._

_Take care of him wont you? Try not to be mad at him either, its not his fault. Im giving you something, a piece of me nobody else has, and never will. No matter what he says or does, he is me and he does love you, and always will. He's very me. I want you to give him the best life you can, imagine its one big adventure. He's got my memories, my mind, so he remembers everything we ever did. We'll never be apart again, its better this way really. It doesn't need saying though - I meant that. If it is said too much it loses meaning, humans being particularly notorious at doing so. So I didn't, I forced myself not to. Your probably thinking, how does he know, writing this letter that he wont say it? Because im giving you a clean break, it will heal faster. I could never tell you really. Because I can never spend the rest of my Time Lord life with you, because you cant imagine how heartbreaking it is to watch people wither and die and remain unchanged. There have been so many Rose, but yours would have been the worst. You could have spent the rest of your life with me, but I couldn't. I once asked you 'How long are you going to stay with me?' and you replied 'Forever.' well, this is our forever. The forever I have given you lies with him. I know what your thinking, and your either alone now, or hes asleep or something- another thing that separates us- but I want you to know this much. Ill carry on without you, ill never forget, but then again why should I? And I want you to carry on without me, with him. Just because he hasn't got a TARDIS or a Screwdriver doesn't mean that he's not me, he's just YOUR me. I guess what im saying is that, that version of me is yours. He's yours to love, hold, kiss, everything. Go out and live your lives day after day, and slowly, forget I even existed, so that when you look at him, you don't see me anymore. His single heart beats for you now. _

_We'll meet again, at the End Of Time._

_I love you, but an expression is worth more than 1,0000 words. So look at his face. He does too._

_The Time Lord Doctor. Xx_

She sat back in the seat and cried, for everything. But she knew now that he was right. He was hers, and as she looked at his sleeping form, his closed eyes, his impossible long dark lashes, she knew he was the same. But hers.

She rested her head on his chest and he shifted to wrap his arm around her in his sleep. She drifted off slowly, to the rapid beat of one heart.

**Please review!! Should i carry on?**


End file.
